The Wildcat
by greenpeanutbutterzebras98
Summary: Just a cheesy little three song mash up thingy oneshot I made a long time ago and figured I would post. If it sucks tremendously, I understand... Who's the Wildcat? And why's he getting so much attention from Dan?


Dan got a shower and sat on the sofa in his and Phil's flat. He turned on the tv and started towel drying his hair. The news came on and the main headline was "The Wildcat; Real Life superhero?"

As Dan watched the footage of a person in a jungle cat suit beating up a group of muggers, Phil burst in the door, his dress shirt partially unbuttoned, his tie loosely hanging around his neck, and his hair ruffled and messed up.

"Can you believe this? This is so fake," Dan yelled, gesturing to the news story on the tv.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, sitting down with him.

"It's a show. That guy just wants attention," Dan explained.

"I think it seems oughly real," Phil argued.

"Its not real Phil! Just look, that guy is so srawny!" Dan snapped back.

"I am sure that it's real! Plus, he doesn't look THAT scrawny," Phil yelled in return.

"That HAS to be fake!" Dan screamed.

"THAT is all real! I know FOR SURE it is!" Phil yelled, leaning off the couch and pointing fiercely at the tv.

That was when Dan saw it. The brown-orange material that was hidden under Phil's dress shirt. "What is that?" he asked Phil.

"It's nothing," Phil insisted, quickly trying to button his shirt up.

Dan grabbed his hands and stopped him. He grabbed Phil's collar and pulled the dress shirt open, only to reveal the costume of the man on the television.

"You're the Wildcat?" Dan asked, surprised.

"Yes," Phil answered.

"I-I'm sorry for thinking you're fake... And scrawny," Dan apologized.

"It's fine. But, I just ran from my biggest enemy. He has a plan to take over ad destroy the country He's gonna come looking for me first. I have to leave you, Dan. He could come take you too," Phil told him unhappily before rushing back to their bedroom to pack his things.

"Please don't go. I won't get in the way of danger! Please," Dan begged Phil as he finished packing a small luggage with his necessities.

"No. I have to. If you were to get hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Phil replied, walking toward the door. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. So much. Please promise me that when all of this is over, you'll come back for me," Dan begged.

"I sure will," Phil smiled warmly at him.

"I love you, lion," Dan smiled back before clinging to the older boy in an embrace.

"I love you too, llama," Phil replied sadly.

"You'll be back?" Dan asked.

"You betcha," Phil assured him. "Well, as hard as it is to say, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Hard doesn't even cover the half of it," Dan sighed, beginning to feel the tears forming in his eyes. "Goodbye."

It was then that Dan realized he hadn't kissed Phil. He ran down the hall, but just as he got there, the doors closed. Hurrying, Dan bolted down the stairwell.

But, when he got to the lobby, Phil was nowhere to be found. He finally cracked and the tears slid down his disappointed face. "There goes my hero," he told himself, moping back to the elevator.

Dan's POV

It had been a week since I had seen Phil. I knew he was capable of doing whatever he had to leave to do. That was before I got the phone call. I picked it up, "hello?"

"Hello Daniel," a woman's voice said.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked.

"This is Phil's mother," she answered.

This got me worried about why she was calling.

"Oh. Hello, Mrs. Lester," I said politely.

"Daniel, have you heard the news?" she asked me.

"No..." I answered slowly. "What news?"

"It's Phil. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't say it," she said, starting to sob.

I knew exactly what she was getting at. "He-he's... dead?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry honey," she said before she burst into louder sobs and abruptly hung up.

And here I am, 6 months later. I went to the funeral. Mrs. Lester comforted me through the whole thing.

I was given the luggage that he took when he left. I got home and found a letter inside.

"My dearest Dan,

I know I will not be returning to you. There's only one way to stop him. I have to sacrifice myself. I know I promised I'll come back. And here I am, coming back to you. I'm sorry I can't actually be there with you. You have to be strong. Don't do anything stupid. Promise me that. I love you.

Your lion,

Phil"

By the time I finished it, I was crying. Even though, I don't believe he's dead. I believe hes still out there. Trying to find his way home to me. Because I love him to much to let him go.

* * *

If this is horrible, I'm dearly sorry. It was just a thing I made a while back using 3 songs to make a one shot for my OTP.


End file.
